Problem: $\sqrt{\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^2}$ =
Explanation: What number times itself equals $\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^2$ ? Remember that $\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^2$ is the same as $\dfrac{5}{6} \cdot \dfrac{5}{6}$. So, ${\dfrac{5}{6}} \cdot {\dfrac{5}{6}} = \left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^2$. $\sqrt{\left(\dfrac{5}{6}\right)^2} = {\dfrac{5}{6}}$